Hermione Jean Is Not My Lover
by xXxAngelSoPreciousxXx
Summary: Hermione Jean is not my lover...but the kid is my son. Based off of Billie Jean. Dramione. T.


**Title:** Hermione Jean Is Not My Lover  
**Author: **Me. :]  
**Beta reader:** Her. :]  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Dramione, Hermione/Viktor, Draco/Astoria  
**Summary: **Hermione Jean is not my lover...but the kid is my son. Based off of Billie Jean. Dramione. T.  
**Note:** Don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own that right. Don't own Billie Jean, Michael Joseph Jackson (rest in peace) and Epic Records own that right. I just own the idea and the plot.

* * *

"You are dismissed, Miss Parkinson," Astoria Malfoy said. However, the Malfoy family's maid, Pansy Parkinson, remained where she was. Pansy was hired after being desperately out of work and Draco had taken sympathy on her need for money. She was, surprisingly, the best maid the Malfoy Manor had seen since Dobby the house elf. Astoria put two sugar lumps in her tea and stirred it before looking up. "Yes, Miss Parkinson?" Astoria asked.

"Ma'am, I've noticed a change recently in your husband," Pansy said nervously, afraid of what Astoria's behavior might reflect. However, Astoria sighed.

"Yes, ever since that Granger girl passed away last week," Astoria said. "He's been an emotional wreck, I'm not sure what's wrong with him. He's going to the funeral in five days," Astoria added, suddenly remembering. "Going to Apparate, obviously," she said. However, Pansy seemed to be waiting to say something since Astoria had said 'passed away last week'. "Yes, Pansy?" Astoria said, noticing how abnormally patient Pansy was being.

"Don't you think you should talk? He is, after all...your husband." A knot had formed in Pansy's throat right before she said 'your husband'. She had been Draco Malfoy's first of three suitors, and she resented Astoria for it when the two were first married. However, after working for Astoria and living under the same roof for six months, the two had become to have a mutual friendship.

Astoria sighed. "Alright, Pansy. It is, after all, tea time for him." Astoria stood, following Pansy to Draco's study.

Sitting in his enormous swivel chair, much like a principal or boss would have, Draco was reading the _Daily Prophet_and chuckling to himself at the front page article. He was talking to his two month old son, Scorpius, almost as if he could understand. "Apparently the Diggorys have fired their new maid, she went to school with Daddy quite a few years back, never liked her, she was always up to no good...evil but fabulous..." he added to himself, so that no one would hear him. There was a quiet rapping at the chamber door and Draco looked up, seeing Pansy, the maid, standing in the doorway. "Yes, Pansy?" he said.

"Mr. Malfoy, your tea is ready," she said in a strained voice, but Draco didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, yes, bring it in, Pansy," he said, and, to his surprise, she brought in not only the tray with his tea and crumpets, but also his wife, Astoria. He raised an eyebrow. "What's all this, Pans?" he asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's about Miss Granger," Pansy said quietly. Draco threw down the newspaper, and, in its place, picked up his son, standing. He was absolutely furious; he threw the paper, stood, and picked up his son in one swift motion. He was walking very quickly towards his maid and his wife.

"Miss Granger, eh?" he said. "Why is it always _Miss Granger?!_" If his son was the paper, he would have thrown him on the ground. "Do you think I care about _Hermione Jean Granger?!_" He was now up in Pansy and Astoria's faces. "Well..."

"You do," Pansy interrupted. "I know the stories you've told about her. At your private parties, a few months ago, you told _everyone_ about that time in fourth year!" Draco's blood ran cold. "You told _everyone_ about how you snogged her and got a little something extra in return, if you know what I mean. I know there was something between you and Hermione Granger, and I want to know. _Now._"

Draco put Scorpius down in his Graco baby swing. He then went over behind his chair and stared out the window of Malfoy Manor. Scorpius immediately fell asleep; his near silent snores could be heard every so often in the study. He turned back to Pansy and Astoria's waiting faces.

"You'll never imagine the things I've seen," he started, "the things I've _done._"

"Are you going to leave us waiting?" Astoria said.

Draco sighed. "I'm sure that you remember, Pansy, how Granger was pregnant in our fifth year," Draco said. Pansy nodded. _The little slut,_she thought. "And I'm pretty sure you also remember Lupin and Tonks adopting a son later that year, right?" he asked again.

"Of course," Astoria said. "Even _I_ remember that."

"Hermione Jean is not my lover," Draco said, looking out the window into the rain once more, "but the kid _is_ my son."

* * *

**please review please. (: this story will get better, i've got about 80% of it typed up on my computer already. i'll say 5 reviews to an update. not that i want reviews. i just want to see that people like the story, or else i feel like i'm wasting my time writing.**

**anyway.**

**please review. if you don't feel like reviewing, tell me what your favorite baby name is for boys. (i need to see if the name i have picked out is cute enough or if i like yours lol.)**


End file.
